Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coat drying device and a coat drying method.
Background Information
A conventional technology is known in which, in a coat drying furnace provided in a line in which different types of workpieces with different baking temperatures are mixed, different types of workpieces are respectively collected as lots (made into lots) and fed, the workpieces are heated by a hot air circulation mechanism with respect to workpieces that have the lowest baking temperatures, and the workpieces are heated by a combined use of a hot air circulation mechanism and a far infrared mechanism with respect to workpieces that have higher baking temperatures (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-84464).